A Purpose in Life
by Strategist Ghidorah
Summary: Before heading out to Plegia for Sable, a group of Risen will lead the Shepherds into the Outrealms. There they will meet, Old Hubba, a fortune teller who can summon the heroes of old. Join Marth on his new journey, where he will discover things aren't what they seem, he's not the only hero of legend in this mess, and he will learn to start anew.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** **Notes:** Hello to the possibly the very few people reading this fanfic. I'd like to thank you for coming to read my very first fanfiction. And since it's a first, I hope you're not expecting the most amazing thing you've ever read. Warning, this will use already existing material, if it's not clear enough, but whatever. Fire Emblem is one of my absolute favorite series, I'm happy to be a fan, and I'm happy to share some fanfics of it. This first chapter here is short, but don't worry, I hope the following chapters will be long enough. Just remember, not everyone's work appeals to everyone's liking, I'm more or less doing this for my entertainment, so don't get mad at me if something doesn't sit right with you. With that all being said, enjoy your read, and tell me what you think. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Fire Emblem properties, nor do I intend to make any money off of this.

All Fire Emblem material, including characters and ideas, belong to Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Premonition: How Much Longer?**

It was the ark of dawn, yet the battle would keep going and was growing more intense with each passing second, as if a gathering of storms kept rumbling through the night, not giving a care if it bothered anyone.

With a cry of pain and bravery, Marth's Divine Falchion, containing the power, the flames of seal and light, the sword struck against the Fell Dragon's tough hide. Such a grand swing and contact was heard throughout the temple, and left an eerie ring. A devastating hit like that could have brought down an army, however it had barely any effect on the Fell Dragon. Frozen in horror and shock, Marth was swatted away like a fly. One moment he was in front a dragon, the next he's launched 20 feet away.

Struggling to keep his balance and composure, Marth in barely heard voice whispered to himself, "How did….why didn't Falchion do anything to him, that should have done it, how did it come to this?... I'm weak… my friends… I'm so sorry". He repeated these words between sobs. One by one, his comrades… no, his family was being trampled upon.

Tiki had just witnessed what had happened to Marth. She desperately wanted to get over to where he was, but the Risen were in her way. This triggered her beyond belief. Gathering in as much air as possible, she started to glow, steam and smoke began to squeeze out of her dragon mouth, and then she unleashed the power of her Manakete form. Fire so cold it burned, shot out of her mouth, annihilating all the Risen in her way. It took a lot of energy out of her, but she still contained enough to fly over to back to human, Tiki supported Marth back up.

Opening his eyes, Marth saw the face that brought him so much joy. No words were required. Tiki by his side, and the two holding hands, Marth was on his knees, shoulders bobbing up and down.

Looking down at Falchion, part of the hilt chipped off. An average man in a state such as this, would have given up and flee, Marth was not an average man. Despite the flesh wounds and broken bones, Marth managed to pick himself back up, and with a little help from Tiki, he was back on his feet. Looking at Tiki, he knew he couldn't lose now, he slowly turned his head over at the Fell Dragon, his eyes filled with tears of rage.

The dragon seemed to notice, because he twisted his head away from the prey in front of him. With a booming and raspy voice, he spoke, "What are you staring at? Do you want to die first? The party has only begun, and I want to see you suffer mr. "Hero King". I want you to watch your allies be tortured. And I want you to hear their pathetic cries!"

After hearing these words said directly towards him, his hands began trembling and his heart picking up speed, he had enough. Marth snapped.

Enveloped in flames, Marth shouted at the top of his lungs, "It's not over till I say so! You won't lay a single finger on my family and friends, nor any other innocent being! Time has rolled enough for you, and it's time you were extinct! Now, everyone watch over me. Grima, fate has brought us here, so now… I must end you!" Holding up Falchion, it lighted up the whole room.

Running towards the Fell Dragon, at speeds nobody would have thought possible for a human. Marth activated his skill "Dancing Blade!", and took the most dangerous leap and swipe of his entire life. All that was heard was a intensifying roar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Here is the next chapter in my fanfiction. Just for a heads up, if there is going to be any active readers, I don't know how frequently I can post new chapters. Being that I'm in school, I won't always have time. But, I will try to upload new chapters as fast as I can. And if any of them are lazily put together, I'm sorry, I'm going to do my best and keep a standard. With that being said, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any Fire Emblem related properties, it belongs to Intelligent Systems

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Long Day**

The endless day of fighting, had finally come to a halt. Silent moments such as this came rarely, but anytime it did, you had to take that opportunity of peace and quiet. Being lost in thoughts all alone, is sometimes needed, but at the same time can be unhealthy.

In his office, staring down at all the paperwork and reports, a knock on door was what brought Robin back to reality.

Walking in and immediately looking over his friend, Chrom broke the silence, "Typical of you to be cooped up in here looking over work… Come on out and celebrate with us, live a little. After all we just defeated Walhart the conqueror."

Finally looking up from his work, Robin with a slight smile sighed, "I know, it's just that… something has been bothering me lately."

Reminiscing over this, a smirked face Chrom responded with, "What is it? The fact that you're not married yet?"

Robin, blushing a bright tomato red and wanting to dodge the question shot back, "No that's not it, but thanks for the reminder... It's about the future that has yet to transpire… Unless we stop it."

Chrom put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Grim and serious as always my tactician... Sometimes you just need to chill, and not worry for at least today… The Shepherds are always ready for danger."

Robin looked into the eyes of his friend. "Think about it! For all we know, it could happen any second. You dieing, and Grima resurrected." He countered.

As if it was contagious, Chrom caught the fever of dangerous thinking. Slowly his smile faded. He walked over to the wall, and leaned on it. *Sigh*

Robin got out of his chair, and looked at his friend solemnly. "I know that face... I'm sorry, it's my fault… Here, you're thinking positively, and I… decide to turn it back to business about war and unpleasant thoughts."

"You know me well, Robin." Chrom shook his head and gestured his hands. "And don't worry it's fine… I should be thinking about the future… You're right, perhaps it's better now to be prepared... than wait for the inevitable."

Robin feeling guilty for draining the happy thoughts away from Chrom, decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, uh… r-remember when Lissa first brought me here? When I met all the Shepherds?... And Sumia... Ha ha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way."

Chrom's smiled returned for a second. "Heh, I suppose so. I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful."

"I know" Robin agreed. "... So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain, doubt, and fighting... We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know."

Chrom looked puzzled at the comment, before beaming. "Funny. I was going to say the same to you."

"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole." Robin gushed.

Chrom nodded in agreement. And then decided to inform about another subject. "I've sent Frederick to search for Sable, the final Gemstone... And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual… It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, the candidate… dies."

A voice cried in fear, from the shadows. "What?! No! ...Er, that is... Father, must you attempt this?"

Chrom shook his head in disappointment, and turned towards the dark part of the room. "Eavesdropping as usual, young lady?"

Eyes shifting back and forth from Lucina to Chrom, Robin pointed a finger, "H-How long have you been there?!... You know what… Forget it."

Slowly stepping out. Lucina seemed ashamed, but then brushed it off. "Forgive me, Father. I didn't intend to... I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and—"

Chrom eased his daughter with gentle hands. "It's all right, Lucina… And yes, I'll be all right, too... I will withstand Naga's fire... I'm sure of it."

Galloping noises came from outside the window. The three within the room peered outside. It was Frederick. They stormed outside to catch him.

As they ran outside, Frederick was already coming towards them. Chrom stood in his place and asked, "Frederick? Did you find it?"

With concern and worry in his eyes, Frederick reluctantly answered. "I believe so, Milord… King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now… he wishes to return it to you."

Chrom's eyes flickered with a fiery rage. It was as if that name was a trigger word for Chrom. "Validar… that slippery viper…" He hissed.

Frederick looked solemnly at Chrom, and agreed. Then he resumed on with his report. "They sent word to me, milord. They must have caught wind of my search... In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it… Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

Chrom began to ponder. "Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I… At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident... But we will mean et with him. Send word at once."

Frederick was hesitant, but direct with his words. "Milord, are you...certain that's wise?"

Chrom had a storm going through his head, but went with his gut feeling. "No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."

Frederick was doubtful in this decision. He then addressed on another matter. "Then the Fire Emblem, milord—you ought at least leave it behind."

An idea then popped into Chrom's head. "Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away... No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough…"

"I swear that bastard of a king, is not even trying to hide the fact he has something evil in store for us." Robin pointed out.

"Are you completely sure about this father? Once we do this… There's no saying we'll come out of this unharmed." Lucina insisted.

"You don't think I know that?… Why of all days, was it today?" Chrom just wanted to be done with it, and stay here at his home with his family..

"Don't worry. Tonight I will be putting in all of my mind and effort into creating a plan to counter anything Validar might have in store… I swear I'll keep us all safe." Robin encouraged.

"I can always count on you… Just don't overwork yourself as usual. We need you in top form. What are we going to do with a half conscious tactician?" Chrom replied.

* * *

Frederick rode off to rest up his horse in the stable. Just as everyone was ready to settle back into the castle. A certain Pegasus Knight came from behind the gang.

"Father! Sis! Robin! You wouldn't BELIEVE what Anna just sold me!" Cynthia couldn't contain her energy.

"I most likely won't" Lucina responded with little interest.

"Is it another pathetic legendary claimed weapon?" Robin questioned.

Pouting for a moment, Cynthia continued on. "Ha Ha, very funny. Nope… Unlike the other times, this one is legit. Trust me. It's true pictures of the heroes of legend!… You know, Marth, Ike, Roy, all those amazing heroes." She maintained confidence in her purchase.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. And here I have a photo of the legendary Lyndis... This has to be the lowest I've ever seen Anna stoop to."

"C'mon, just look at these pics!" Cynthia urged.

The three gathered around Cynthia, to get a good look at the photographs. The one they were being shown was one with the supposed Marth and what looked like a younger Tiki under a tree in front of the castle of Altea. To it's credit, the picture looked pretty realistic. Marth and Tiki looked like a painting given life. However Robin, Lucina, and Chrom still had their doubts. As if an actual true photo of the Hero King existed.

Lucina was honestly impressed, and almost wanted to believe this was legit. But she didn't want to put her hopes too high, and didn't want her sister to be lied to. "I'll admit Cynthia, this looks as real as can be. But are you sure, Anna didn't just pay a couple of people to dress up as Prince Marth and Tiki for this picture? I mean, you've seen my Marth disguise right, I look pretty close to the paintings we have inside the castle."

"What's this about a photo?" A particular voice piped up from behind.

Chrom tensed up for a second, but immediately cooled down. "Oh Tiki… Um… Is there anything we can be of service of."

With a serious expression, she discussed, "Well… I was going to explain about Grima…The fact that I... I feel Grima's energy slowly rising. Granted not enough to say, he is definitely coming back to life this instance… But I feel it regardless, and I just wanted to give a heads up." Tiki's facial expression then softened. "However, that can wait a little bit, I'm honestly curious in what all of you are so invested in at the moment."

Robin waved his hand down. "It's not a big deal… Anna sold Cynthia this supposed true picture of Marth. While it looks real, I still think it could be a fake..." He interjected.

Tiki looked even more intrigued, and she put out her hand. "May I take a look at it, please?"

Cynthia handed the photo over. Tiki's eyes widened to the point, it looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. Her eyes then began to revert back to normal size, but then she started tearing up a little. Tiki felt heartwarmed. "Oh those days… I remember when this was taken… I was so happy to get a picture with Marth." She reminisced.

Chrom, Lucina, and especially Robin were flabbergasted. Their jaws gaped open with a loss of words. Finally Robin managed to gain some sense, and squeeze the words out. "S-So that really is a real picture of the Hero King Marth!?… I can't believe it, one of Anna's products was legit?"

Cynthia with a look of pride, looked into Robin's eyes and arrogantly declared, "I told you it was real! Look who's the fool now! In your face! Our dear tactician was wrong, and I was right!" She was so giddy, she did a little victory dance.

Robin's eyes showed a sign of him being triggered, and he uttered. "Well, I suppose for the benefits of the future and the sake of the world, one sacrifice might have to be made."

Cynthia caught the words and her face drained of all color, "Wait! Let's not do something we might regret, Robin!" She stammered.

Unlike Cynthia, Lucina's face lit up. "If these pictures are real, I need one for myself. Wait… Why should I stop there? I need a collection of each Hero! I need to see Anna now!" Lucina announced.

Chrom's face began looking like Cynthia's. He thought to himself, that sounds expensive. Chrom turned to his daughter and suggested, "Uh Lucina… Perhaps we can try being responsible with our gold pieces and NOT spend down the drain?… heh." He was hoping she would at least do it for him.

Immediately Robin put his arm around his friend and joked. "Well, I suppose having no kids has its benefits."

"Don't you have work to do, loner." Chrom jested, while giving the stink eye look.

Robin was about to counter back with some more banter, but decided against it. He ultimately thought he should keep his mouth shut, and just walk back to his room. "What a day. Is there any more surprises that await us all?" Robin wondered.

* * *

It was pitch dark, and silent. I felt dead and empty space surrounding me. Was I perhaps, asleep? If so, how am I able to think? Then again, doesn't one have the ability to think during slumber? Not helping was the feeling, that I was falling. It was like, I jumped off of a Pegasus mid flight, just to feel the wind past my body, and the speed build up. I've had a nightmare of falling from a great height. The one questioned remained, when would I land? If at all.

What kind of state was I in. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep in front of my servants. It felt good. Not a care in the world, no regrets and feelings. But all of a sudden, I can feel again.

My memories were slowly filling in. I suddenly realized something. I was alone… None of my friends are here with me. No Jagen. No Minerva. No Navarre. No Tiki. And no Caeda. How I would appreciate their company, I feel so lonely. I want to be home with my family.

This raises a bunch of questions. Where am I? Am I in limbo? Did I die? Do I just wait? What's going to happen? What do I do?

Out of nowhere, I heard a peaceful and light feminine voice call to me. "Hello Marth".

I had no clue what was going on. My mind was failing me to the point that I couldn't decipher from fantasy and reality. Was this voice in my head? I desperately wanted to answer back and ask, "Who are you?" and "Do you know what's happening?" But alas I could not. Thinking was all I had the ability to do.

It seemed whoever could talk to me, could also read my thoughts. The calm and collected voice reassured, "Who I am, will be revealed at a different time... And as to what's happening, you're being reborn into the world of the living... The world needs you to help put it back in order."

Wait… So I was dead? And now I'm being reborn? But why? Why must I be the one to put the world back in order? And I don't like the idea of possibly being a completely different person, when reborn.

As the thoughts were said, the pleasant voice came on cue. "Yes, you died of old age. You're known as quite the legend of a hero, which is why a world in danger could use someone like you to help it... And let's just say this is a good chance to see the new world and perhaps meet certain people... Also, there is no need to worry, when reborn you'll be the exact same person… Although there might be some slight adjustments made to you, that you will have to figure out."

I suppose for the sake of the world, it's time to come out of retirement and help bring peace again. Hopefully I don't get bombarded by people because I would be a living legend. Hmm… Adjustments however, I don't like the sound of that... And wait, am I going through this alone?

And at this point, it was expected that the voice to answer back. "I wouldn't be too worried. There are other heroes who will be going through the same experience as you. And don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll have some of your friends by your side, and a certain one always by your side."

My troubles seemed to have melt away. I started to feel anxious for what was to come… Time for a whole new adventure ahead of me, and some others...

I'm ready.

Just as that thought entered my brain, so too did a white light appear, and it shines brightly, blindingly. I suddenly felt as if I was being drifted away.

As this happened the voice whispered out one last thing. "Good luck to you, Marth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Yeah... I don't much to say... I'm months late into uploading, but what can you do. It is, what it is... This chapter was suppose to come out sooner, but I was sort of stuck on a scene. I solved the problem, and kept working, but as I did, I figured something. At first, this chapter was much longer, but as I looked through it, I thought of a change. See, I have a majority of the next chapter after this one done, but as I was working, I figured there would be a better flow, if I took the second half of this chapter and the first half of the next chapter, and combined them into one... And since that happened, it ended up taking longer, and I had to do some edits and such... Making this story has made me realize, I really don't like myself sometimes. I feel as though my writing skills are shit, and I'm doing a half-ass job. I look through it, and feel disappointed. With that said, I'm not going to abandon this, heck no, even if I end up not doing a good job, I at least will want to finish it... And if I'm really unhappy with my first fanfic, I could probably just do a remaster of it someday... But, one thing at a time. I'm going to do this.

This chapter is based off of, Before Awakening DLC map, from Fire Emblem: Fates. Although, that might make a couple characters act a little off because of that... Oh well... Oh yeah, little warning... Don't expect everything in this story to have complete originality, because I am borrowing a lot of dialogue and such from the games, while of course adding my own things... I'm sorry if that offends anyone, perhaps in the future, I'll be able to come up with something completely original... Or maybe not, who knows... I should probably finish this story first.

Anyway enough dilly dally, this chapter is here for whoever actually likes what I'm making, and if people actually do, thanks... Hopefully the next chapter won't take long... Ok, enjoy!

(PS: Yes, I'm going to keep saying putting this disclaimer, just to be respectful.)

 **Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any Fire Emblem related properties, it belongs to Intelligent Systems

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Champions of Yore**

Everything seemed to be in order. The shepherds were preparing for a long march ahead of them. Chrom had accepted Validar's invitation. Of course they weren't stupid, and had all their equipment on standby, because like it or not, there was going to be a fight without a doubt. Thankfully, Robin had a map and knew the layout of the Plegian palace, therefore he would know how to strategize and lead the army. Not to mention, he also had an escape route ready.

Chrom was in the middle of sorting through his equipment when a forceful voice halted him. "We have trouble, Milord."

Turning around clearly seeing the concern in him, Chrom asked. "What's wrong, Frederick?"

"I was cleaning up your quarters, and I had the feeling I was being watched. I turned and saw some Risen slipping out of sight!"

"Wait, you're saying you saw the Risen?!" Chrom cried in disbelief.

Frederick pondered for a moment before explaining "I threw a javelin the moment I saw them." Then he hesitated before saying more. "But they slipped away too quickly." Frederick admitted.

Chrom questioned, "Did you see which direction they took off in?"

"Indeed. I tried to follow them, but they stepped through a strange sliver of light. I approached it and looked inside—all I saw was a field, with a beachside. I've never seen such an island."

"An island on the other side of a gateway of some kind…". Chrom thought hard about this statement. It sounded familiar. A way to other places by going through a light. It sounded very much like the Outrealm Gates. At first he never truly believed them to be real. But hey, if time travel is a thing, then an Outrealm didn't sound too out of the ordinary.

"Indeed. But it wasn't familiar to me at all. If I'm being honest, it didn't even feel like the same world we're in. I don't know what makes me think that, though. It's just a feeling." Frederick stated.

Well that pretty much sealed it. This was definitely the Outrealms.

Chrom then remembered about the Risen, and the danger of them. "If those Risen went to that world, the people there may be in danger. We need to chase after them! Do you remember where the gate is?"

Frederick pointed South. "Of course Milord. It was in this direction."

As if right on cue, Robin approached the two. "Chrom, it seems everyone is about good to go. Are you two ready?"

Well at least there was something of a good news to Chrom, everyone was ready. But now it was time to inform Robin. "Yeah, change of plans... We're not going Validar's quite yet…. There's a Risen attack… Tell everyone we're heading for the Outrealms."

* * *

The wind whistled through the forest trees, bringing with it the first chill of the season. A young purple haired lady came up to the window, and saw a blue haired man coming up to her shack, she shut the window.

The man was carrying with him, a bag. Strolling up to the door in front of him, removing his mud covered boots, and stepping in, a sign of relief was felt.

"I have brought some more food, how does our bill fair so far?" The man asked, while hanging his coat.

"At this rate one of us will have to find a real good paying job. We're just barely making it through with our budget, even though I thought a shack such as this would be much cheaper." The young lady was sitting at the table, going through a stack of papers. "Store that food away with the others, so I can calculate how much longer all our food can sustain us." She pointed towards the storage room, while keeping her eyes down. Suddenly, she felt a little bit of regret build up. "I'm sorry sire, I feel kind of bad... Making you go out there, when it's starting to get real cold." She sighed.

The man waved his hand down, shook his head slightly, and smiled. "Please, don't worry about it. It's no trouble at all going out there... Also, no need for the formalities Katarina, it's alright to call me Marth."

The next day was filled with marching, another day of cold, wet, and clinging grime. Boots splashed in the mud, as Marth and accompanying him this time Katarina, were trudging towards a little town. There was nothing to be done at their stay, and the two craved a little excitement. They decided to take in the new and unfamiliar world around them. Almost unfamiliar.

* * *

This had to be one of the weirdest experiences the Shepherds had gone through. Well that, and the whole time traveling children. But this was right up there. The whole idea of walking into a lit up portal was weird, except for the children, because they already knew what to expect. Even so, everyone was nervous. When the children first did it, they all got scattered, they didn't want a repeat, the families didn't wanted to be separated from each other... It took a bit, but they managed to gain the courage to walk through. By the time they grew the strength to walk through, they almost regretted it. The awkward tingling feeling, that cold shiver down the spine, and especially that nauseous feeling, as they walked in. It took barely no time to get to the other side, bad part was, everyone felt like they were drunk, or having a hangover. Eventually, it wore down, and everyone got their bearings.

"Besides the headaches, I suppose we safely made it through the gate." Observing the area, Chrom was puzzled. "Where... are we?" Chrom questioned.

"I haven't the foggiest idea…" Frederick informed.

Chrom looked around his surroundings. He never felt so lost. Now he was second guessing himself. How were they suppose to catch some Risen, if they didn't even know the land? And since this was new territory, there wasn't a map to help them now. They were on their own. "Hmmm... What are we going to do now?" Chrom didn't want to completely give up, and make this trip be for not, so he kept looking around. It felt like 13 minutes, but he finally found something promising. "Oh, it looks like there's a sign over there. It's legible, too! Halidom of… Talys!?" Now that was a shocker, considering it was the name of an old kingdom. And that kingdom in their world was a part of Ylisse. At first, Chrom didn't know what to think about it, until something clicked. Could they possibly have travelled through time? Chrom shuddered at the thought, he hoped that wasn't the case, and that it was just a coincidence.

As if he wasn't surprised enough, Chrom felt a finger tap him and an unfamiliar voice asked him. "Excuse me, but do you need any help?"

"Whoa!" Chrom hopped around to see a young man. If his mind was cracked by everything else, now it was shattered. The young man that stood before him looked exactly like the picture of Marth, they looked at the other day. Picture perfect, except this was in the flesh. Chrom thought to himself, this can't be true, it's so unlikely. His mouth was gaped open, and he was stuttering like a maniac.

"Forgive me—did I startle you? You look a bit lost." The young man noted.

A young lady next to him interjected, "Sire. I don't believe I've ever seen these people before. Perhaps they're… travelers."

Chrom couldn't think straight. He supposed there was only one thing to do. Confirm. He proceeded to get straight to the question, "Wait a moment… It can't be… Um, sorry, but who are you?"

The young man's mind clicked, and he generally seemed calm and collected about talking about himself. "Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. You may call me Marth…" When these words left his mouth, Marth noticed the way he was getting stared at. He knew that look, it was the kind he would have whenever he was in front of his father. Perhaps they knew he was of royal blood. Wanting to clear the air, Marth continued. "And… I suppose you did hear my friend call me sire... As much as I don't like to talk about it, I'm heir to the kingdom of Altea. My friend over here is Katarina… Who I keep telling has my permission to refer to me as just Marth."

Katarina stepped forward, and introduced herself. "I serve as his retainer and tactician. As long as I know you show no harm, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Chrom didn't want the identity of these people to confirm what might have happened. But at this point, he mostly likely would be in denial. The kingdom sign. These people standing before them. It seemed they have somehow travelled through time. If that was the case, it was best to keep the talking as collected as possible, and not mess with anything. However, he felt very nervous, the fact that he was possibly standing in the presence of the Hero-King himself. Chrom decided to simply introduce himself and his group. "…I see… Well… It's nice to meet you. My name is Chrom. I'm captain of the Shepherds. With me is Frederick."

Frederick standing tall, but actually being very nervous on the inside, chimed in. "Pleased to be of service. I too serve as his retainer and I'm second-in-command."

Marth took a slight bow before advancing on more talk. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. So tell me, Chrom, what brings you through this area today?"

Chrom supposed it was ok to at least tell them why they were here. "The truth is… We were in pursuit of a group... Have you noticed anything strange happening lately? Maybe seen some warriors, nearly undead?"

Marth's warmer expression was slowly replaced with concern and confusion. He tilted his head to the side, and asked. "Come again—did you say undead warriors?"

Katarina immediately took this as sign as danger and put forth, "The halidom has been invaded?!"

Frederick nudged Chrom in his side, and started whispering to him, "That won't do, Milord. This is another realm! We should do our best not to confuse or panic them, if we can avoid it."

Chrom realized his mistake, and attempted to cover it up. "Oh right! Um... did I say undead warriors? I meant undead...undead... warthogs! Our prized undead warthogs got loose!"

Frederick did a facepalm, the moment he heard that excuse. He looked at Marth and then Katarina, and right away he knew it wasn't working. So he decided to just let it out. "Dear Naga… No offense, but your improvising is as convincing as a split piece of corn, Milord… Ok, we should scrap that idea, they're not falling for it…" The way Katarina crossed her arms further proved the point. "Especially Katarina over there… Forget what he said… You heard correctly the first time. It's undead warriors. Or as we refer to them, Risen." He shivered at the name Risen.

Marth and Katarina looked at each other and then back at Chrom. Both slowly muttered the words out, as if it was new to them. "Undead warriors?... Risen?"

"Yes, they are a very dangerous type of beast from our homeland… if left unchecked, they can cause a lot of trouble." Chrom revealed.

"These vicious beasts have been known to destroy towns and villages, as well. I cannot stress enough how dangerous they are." Frederick exclaimed.

Marth put a hand over his mouth, and stressed out. "These creatures sound dreadful!"

"It's best to run away if you spot one… If it's too late, you best hold nothing back when you fight them!" It matters to us that no one gets hurt in their rampage! We've... um... traveled very far to make sure everyone stays safe." Chrom noted.

Marth began to scratch his head, and slowly nodded his head. "A-all right… I suppose it makes… Sense."

Katarina being smarter, wanted to confirm things. "Not to sound rude, but… I have to say, I find your behavior very suspicious… What are you up to? This story sounds unlikely, at best. And just a moment ago, Frederick referred to you as Milord. Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain why you have such a title?" Katarina looked Chrom in the eye while having her arms crossed.

Chrom began stuttering. "W-Well, you see the funny thing about that is…"

Frederick began to worry and knew he had to do something. "(If he tries to improvise again, we're all doomed.) You have some nerve suggesting even the slightest of ill intentions! Milord Chrom is a prince. He deserves the utmost respect." He proudly said.

Marth and Katarina suddenly looked flabbergasted, with Katarina blurting out, "I beg your pardon?! Y-You're a prince, Chrom?!"

"Yes, he is!" With pride and confidence, Frederick boasted.

Chrom got really embarrassed and seemed ashamed, he attempted to hide his face with his palm. "Frederick…"

Marth got his head together, and while still a little startled, was pleasantly surprised. He approached Chrom. "Ah… So I'm in the present of another royal, am I?... Well met then. Prince Chrom."

Marth was just about to offer a handshake, when out of nowhere. "AHHHHHHH!" It was the scream of a little boy, coming from the other side.

Everyone turned their heads. Katarina was the first to speak. "Where did that scream come from?!"

Chrom in a direct voice indicated, "I think it came from over there! Let's go, Frederick! It might be the Risen." They broke out into a sprint.

Marth being startled, reached out his hand for Chrom, and cried. "Ah! Chrom?!" At this point, Chrom was almost out of sight. Clenching his hands, Marth looked at his friend and commanded. "We're going too! Katarina, follow me!" The two started heading to where Chrom ran off to.

* * *

As Risen business go, they don't give a damn about anything. They do as they please, and kill anything that moves. An undead and untamed wild animal is a good description for what they are. Unlike an average wild animal, they're hella strong. However it was nothing the Shepherds couldn't handle."It's them!" Chrom pointed out. The Risen were spread out, while some were attacking a nearby village.

Frederick had his lance in his hand, and his trusty steed was ready to ride off. "Leave everything to me, Milord. I shall eliminate them properly." He reassured.

Right behind the Shepherds, Marth and Katarina followed along. Marth began to stride up to Chrom. As he did so however, the other Shepherds had a nervous yet respectful expression, they began to step to the side giving him a path, as a group of knights and servants would do for a king. This act made Marth feel uncomfortable, but nonetheless he kept moving. "Wait, Chrom! We'll join you!" He requested.

Chrom noticed the commotion of his comrades and turned around with a serious face. "Marth?! I don't want to involve you two in our troubles!" He encouraged.

Marth simply shook his head, and began to unsheath his Falchion. "It is our duty as defenders of this land to help whenever it's threatened. We'll aid you!"

Looking at the man before him, Chrom was lost in aye. That determination in his face. And that Falchion, looking much more clean and sharp compared to Chrom's, not to mention containing its red jewel of power within the opening. Only in his deepest dreams has Chrom fought alongside the Hero King Marth. Chrom saw in his ancestor's face, the same one he would have at times, the one that says he wasn't going to take no as an answer. Slowly coming to terms, Chrom hesitantly accepted. "Marth... I… Thank you… Now, let's work together to end their rampage!"

Marth nodded and raised his sword "Let us fight as one!"

* * *

The Pegasus knights scouted the area quickly, and returned to tell the tacticians of the enemies positions.

Katarina nodded her head at this, and grabbed out a map from her coat. "Alright, I think I have the beginnings of a plan. What was was her name… Sumia was it?... She told me, they're are about 10 visible on the field, so far. With a layout such as this in front of us, I'm thinking…. We could probably send a small strike force of your best fighters. That way, you minimize risk while also having the best chance of killing the foe. What do you think about that?"

Rubbing his chin for a bit, Robin interjected. "Listen, it's a reasonable plan, but… Judging from the look of the map, did you not consider these forts up here?" He pointed to the forts on the map. "Risen may not be the brightest, but they do have the basics down… There could be reinforcements lying in wait, in those forts. Sending anyone, they could potentially be injured or worse… It's too risky."

Stopping to think, Katarina suddenly looked down. "Damn… How could I miss such a simple thing?... I knew I wasn't good enough." She trailed off.

Robin was taken aback at this reaction. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey now. Why are you being so hard on yourself over such a small thing?... Look, maybe I was quick to dismiss that plan… It's ok, everyone make mistakes from time to time… Here, now that you know about the forts, what do YOU think we should do?"

Katarina looked puzzled at the question. "Me?... Uh… I-I think…" She wasn't thinking straight, so she took deep breaths. Slowly, she regained her composure, "Ok, for this type of mission, we'll only need a small force, so… Chrom and Frederick, they can go up ahead, with Marth and that lady." She pointed at Lucina. "Following closely behind." That healer over there." She pointed at Lissa. "She can pair up with Frederick. Being on the horse with him, she can quickly get over to someone in case they're injured so she can heal them. And finally, you and I can rally them and back them up with some magic, killing the leftovers and watching everyone's back… Is that good?"

Robin smiled, and gave thumbs up. "Sounds like an A plan to me. Alright let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone got into position, and started moving forward.

Both tacticians started by boosting everyone's strength, and then following up by throwing some thunder and fire forward, creating a wall of steam blinding whatever enemies could be ahead. Chrom and Frederick charged ahead, with the all the steam surrounding the area, they could easily make out the Risens glowing target eyes. Frederick took out his axe, and slashed a small group of Risen upward, with Chrom coming in and ramming right through the Risen. They had strength the Risen wish they could have.

Marth and Lucina sprinted close behind. Taking a first glance at these beasts, Marth mentally thought, "These are some of the most unpleasant monstrosities, I've ever laid my eyes on!" Putting his thoughts aside, he struded up to one of the Risen and took a deep breath. The Risen slammed its axe down, only to have Marth immediately counter the hit, and kill it. Another Risen tried attacking from behind, however Marth rolled to the side and followed up by throwing some quick jabs and then final swing. Lucina felt like she could watch Marth fight for hours. She too started with some quick jabs, but then changed things up by flipping high into the air and coming back down slicing the Risen down. This duo was a sight to behold. They may not be as strong as Chrom and Frederick, but they had balance and speed on their side. Evading anything the enemies would throw at them, only hitting here and there to pressure their opponent and then backing up. Truly, a sight to behold.

After each kill, Lucina couldn't resist sneaking a glance at Marth, he was so elegant in his style. However, the one time she took a glance, a Risen pushed her back. This one was more barbaric than the others, really invading on her personal space. Lucina attempted to dodge on of hits, but then the Risen decided to punch her in the face as this happened. She rolled on the ground, and as she looked up, the Risen raised its axe. But before the axe even came fully down, Marth intervened and blocked the hit. This felt like deja vu, to Lucina, she thought back to when she blocked a hit from Lissa. Struggling to keep the Risen off, Marth found enough strength to push it back, and immediately follow up by doing a dolphin slash.

Turning back to Lucina, Marth held out his hand for Lucina to grab. "I hope you weren't hurt… Please, try to be more careful next time." He advised.

Looking in the eyes of her ancestor, Lucina nodded.

With every Risen that arrived, Chrom would give the kill and move forward. But at one point during the fight, he got too caught up with all the Risen, that at the last minute he realized he broke formation and accidently. His eyes shifted left to right, and he turned in circles. "Hm... Did I move too far ahead?"

Soon came footsteps behind him. "Chrom! You're alive!" Marth exclaimed.

"Marth. Thank you for coming." Chrom was grateful, someone noticed his absence. Speaking of noticing, he saw a Risen attempting to surprise Marth."... Behind you!" Even before Chrom said that, the look on his face told him, and Marth manage to shift to the side. Taking action, Chrom threw a javelin past Marth into the Risens head.

Stunned by the javelin flying right past him, Marth shrugged it off after seeing the disintegrating Risen. "You have my thanks. I came here to save you, but instead you saved me."

Chrom walked over and took back his javelin, as he did so, he shook his head. "No thanks are necessary... This whole mess was my fault."

Frowning, Marth replied. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Anyway, let us be off." Chrom nodded his head, and the two ran to regroup with the others.

Making progress forward on the map, the group came up to a fort, and just like Robin predicted reinforcements came out of the fort. The team took them down in no time flat. But then, they noticed another fort across from them, not too far ahead. "I think we can work with this, guys... Katarina, since this first fort is now emptied, you and I are going to the top. Everyone else, follow my signal, ok?"

Marth raised an eyebrow at this, and was somewhat concerned. "Are you sure the both of you splitting from the rest of the group, is the best course of action?" He questioned. Suddenly, Marth felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned to see Chrom.

Chrom smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, just trust in Robin, when I see that look in his eye, it's usually a win for us. Besides we're in this together."

That was all Marth needed. And with that, Robin and Katarina headed to the top of the fort, while everyone else got into line.

While running up the stairs, no words were said. On top of the fort, Katarina felt at home, gazing upon the view of the land and ocean in front of them. She just wished there wasn't any Risen ruining the day. The other fort stood across from them, however Katarina didn't get the reason as to why they were up here. "Excuse me, Robin sir, but why are we up here?"

Grabbing out a Thoron tome, and still staring across at the other fort, Robin elaborated, "Let me ask you this, Katarina… How far can you shoot?" He smirked as he said this. Wide eyed at first, slowly a smile emerged on Katarina.

The group at the bottom were silently waiting, however Lissa was already getting tired. "So… Where's that darn signal at? And what is it suppose to be?"

As soon as she asked that, they saw the fort across from them get bombarded with a bunch of magic. The fort exploded in multiple areas, with the Risen either flying off the structure or running out of the entrance severely injured. "Guess that's our cue." Chrom said. The heroes started making a beeline for the weakened Risen. With the Risen being already at half health, it took no time to kill them.

All that remained was to spill the blood of the Risen chief, standing at the entrance of a particular castle at the edge of the island. At this point, nobody was afraid of it. Sure it looked much more strong, bulky, and threatening, but it was just one to deal with. Robin and Katarina walked up front, they both charged up their tomes, and out shot a double Thoron. And as they shot this, Marth, Lucina, and Chrom jumped forward and homed in on the Risen. With all three Falchions hitting the creature, it was overkill.

The fight went by quite fast.

* * *

Chrom scanned over the field, it looked to be the fight was over, he sheathed his Falchion. "All right, I think that's the last of them."

Sheathing his Falchion, Marth took his free hand out and finally shook his hands with Chrom. "I owe you, Chrom. You and your allies have my gratitude."

Shaking his head in shame, Chrom reminded Marth about how this started. "We were the ones that got you involved in this whole mess. Think nothing of it… Really, I'm sorry for putting you and the people here in harm's way. We'll do our best to prevent this from happening again."

"Those beasts attack without warning. I regret that we cannot promise that this is the last you'll see of them." Frederick explained

"Chrom... Things must be rough back in your kingdom. I have no idea." As a kind hearted man, of course he wanted to help, it was in his nature. Marth began to ponder. "Hmm… Why not I join your party?" Marth suggested.

Quickly Katarina jumped in, to state some facts. "But Sire, this is-!... Are you sure about this? You need a break from war… Not to mention your kingdom needs you." Katarina urged.

She took the words right out of Chrom's mouth. "I agree with Katarina! I can't accept something like that from you!" He insisted.

Marth was a custom to being told no, so he elaborated. "Nonsense, I want to help you. I know full well what I'm getting myself into… I can't just stand idle when there's help needed. I have learned much on this field of battle today. I saw how you fought hard to keep us all safe from harm. I want to show you my appreciation."

Chrom roamed through his mind looking for an excuse. "Huh…?! B-But you must have adventures of your own to get back to, right?"

Marth was prepared for any question. "Always, but I can think of no better adventure than to travel with you. If it's not too much of a bother… Please think about it for me." He expressed.

"Well… I." At this point, Chrom would be beating a dead horse. He didn't want to feel as if he was forcing his own ancestor into another war. But at the same time, when would an offer like this come up again. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to fight alongside the great Marth. Plus, Marth really looked like he wanted this. Maybe, they could just return him after they were done. After thinking about it, Chrom finally found his answer. "I… I don't want to come as annoying… It's just… You shouldn't… I mean, I really wish you wouldn't…" Chrom faltered.

After seeing his face, Marth began to think he was probably pushing too hard. "Forgive me, Chrom… I didn't stop to think how you might feel… I suppose, I just get a pushy when it comes to things like this… Perhaps, you're right, I should back off."

Chrom cut Marth off there. "But... I don't think it's a bother at all.… You don't even need to ask... Of course, I'd like to have you on board. I think it'd be an honor to fight next to you. But… Just remember… don't feel like you're being forced, you're free to bail whenever you like… And, don't be afraid to ask us to keep YOU safe."

Marth was taken aback by that answer, but ultimately glad. "...Thank you. I am sworn to your side then, Chrom... I'll spare no efforts in supporting you. Watch me. My blade is yours. Your cause is mine. We are now comrades-in-arms."

Katarina looked back and forth between the two men. She groaned, "Oh, for Nagas sake… If you're going… Th-Then, I'm going too… You said friends help each other, and that's what I'll do... Plus a Tactician always stays by their commander through thick and thin."

"If that's how you feel." Marth remarked.

Frederick, standing beside Chrom, chimed in. "Milord, I believe it would be in our best interest to head home."

Just as everybody got their footing and was ready to head off, as if a tome was fired, a surge of light surrounded Marth and Katarina. And what was left was two plastic figures of them lying on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** **Notes:** Yeah... Nothing much to say at the moment, I could say reasons on why this took a while, but in the end it's all me... Oh well, it's here now, better late than never, or whatever. I'm not going to say when the next chapter is coming out, because... I really don't know... When I have the time, I'll work on it. However, I also decided that I want to start a second fanfic. This second one has been in my head for a while, and I want to get it out there. With that said, sometimes this fanfic might not be updated for a while. Again, I'm not abandoning it, it's just a heads up to the very few who are reading it. If you are sticking around and reading whatever crap I'm putting out, thank you. Anyway, here it is. Also, I changed one little thing that I'll explain at the end. Now then, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't any Fire Emblem related properties, it belongs to Intelligent Systems

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Adjusting**

Everyone had a look of confusion and shock on their face, especially Robin. After a solid minute of, baffled faces and pointing fingers, at the spot Marth and Katarina went poof in, Chrom broke the silence. "Ok… What in the hell just happened?!... Where did they vanish off to?!..."

Running out of the castle nearby, an old man started doing a little jiggy while blabbing out some gibberish. "Oh, magnificent ! *wheeze* Finally captured them…Old Hubba hondwanked 'em good, heh heh! …Not that it's any surprise to ME, mind. It is just as I have foreseed. ...Foreseen! Er... HAD foreseen? ...Foresaw? *Ahem* It's just like I predicted! ...Two down… Now I have" Suddenly his elderly face went sour. "… Too many for me to count, to go… This is going to take a while..." As the old man picked up the figures, he notices the slacked jaw people in front of him. "Ho there warriors! Is there something I could do for you?"

Chrom slowly walked up to the man. "Actually, yes there is, old timer…*ahem*..." He placed his hands on the old man's shoulders, before letting out his words. "Who are you?! And explain what happened with Marth and Katarina?!"

The elderly man didn't seem too fazed at all by the question, he simply started picking his ear before speaking. "They call me Old Hubba. Just a humble fortune-teller living here in the Outrealms… And about "Marth" and "Katarina", they're Amiibo! Phantoms of a sort…"

"Is it too late to turn back, and forget any of this ever happen", thought Chrom. First, it was going through a portal, then meeting heroes of old, and now there's ghost added to the equation, what more could we possibly pile on? Chrom put those thoughts aside for now and continued on the matter in front of him. "You mean… ghosts?"

Hubba could practically see the smoke coming from Chrom's head, so he decided to elaborate. "Um… Perhaps I should rephrase that... Let me explain in further detail… So these figurines that summon the Amiibo...they're a sort of a family heirloom. My ancestors have guarded them since… well, as long as anyone can remember. Each figure is a record of the legendary heroes of old. They do not conjure up the actual person, of course. That would just be silly! It's more akin to...a mirror image, of sorts. The Amiibo summon a replica of the man or woman, into this world."

Hearing those words said, Chrom supposed that made somewhat sense, but with that said he found another issue in this conversation. "But if they've been in your family for ages, why are they roaming by themselves?" Chrom brought up.

Hubba's face went from calm to strict in less than a second. "There exist many Outrealms, in which have their own Amiibos. Those which have been left alone and neglected for years… And because of that, they develop their own consciousness and have taken on lives of their own and started chaos! They could level entire nations! Or conquer all the Outrealms! Something must be done about it. But as you can see, there's not enough people up to the task." The old man then fell on his knees holding his hands. "Please, for the sake of saving those who could be harmed because of this, will you help get them back?" He begged.

Chrom pondered, "For the sake of saving the people, Hmm?..."

Frederick intercepted Chrom's thoughts with his own advice. "With all due respect, milord, I would remind you we still have our own campaign to consider…"

"Yes, I am aware of it, Frederick."

"Your own campaign...?" Old Hubba shot up and questioned, before exclaiming. "I mean, oh yes, of course! Know all about it. Foretelled it years ago, in fact. ...Er, foretold?" His confused face suddenly went somber, he looked down, and he mumbled out, "..Hmm… well, I shouldn't pressure you. If you have your own priorities, it can't be helped. After all, no one would care about whatever happens to a helpless old man like me anyways…"

"Ugh", Chrom sighed.

Old Hubba gestured with his hand a no signal, and mumbled on. "No, it's ok, it's ok. Don't worry about someone like me… It's a fitting fate for a lonely old man to die a lonely death… Young people nowadays are so cold to their elders…"

Chrom knew what the old man was doing, with the whole guilt trip. And it was working, damn his kindness. "No, wait… I didn't say we wouldn't help."

Old Hubba's eyes sparked up. "Oh really!? There is hope for you young people after all! He celebrated for a bit, before coming to a halt. "WAIT, I'M HAVING A VISION! It's... It's a vision of the future! And...you're there! You and your whole party!" He emphasized.

"Oh gods, here we go…" Chrom groaned.

Old Hubba did a shush signal with his hand, and scolded. "SHHH! You'll disrupt the vision!" He than started rubbing his head, and continued. "It looks like… yes, you helped me get all my figurines back! You look sooo happy that you did the decent thing and saved the Outrealms... Oh, and you were victorious in, uh, whatever it was in your world, too! But ONLY because I lent you heroes from the figures you rescued for me! Amazing!" He announced.

Chrom decided to go along and be somewhat impressed. "Heh... All right, old-timer, you can spare us the theatrics…" Although, the idea of working with the heroes of old, didn't sound too bad, actually it sounded like a dream come true. "If helping you means legendary heroes will take up our cause, that's even more reason to help out…" He admitted it. "All right, old-timer. How do we reach these other Outrealms?'

This was the first time in quite some time, that anyone had willingly helped Old Hubba. Granted he persuaded them to, but nonetheless Old Hubba was indeed happy. "Glad you asked! It's easy as pie! Merely return to the gate, choose an Outrealm, and I'll guide you from there." With the image of the Shepherds fighting legendary heroes in his mind, a concerning yet funny thought came to Hubba. "Heh, best the greatest soldiers in history. That's quite the army to take on…"

Going from decent to stressed out, Chrom held is head down. "Quite the burden, you're laying out for us."

Not wanting to scare them off, Old Hubba put a hand on Chrom's shoulder and encouraged. "Though it's not much,—I'll be there to help! ...Er, with useful advice, at least." Searching through his old mind, he thought of something. "Here's a sample: within their own worlds, the Amiibo believe they are real people!"

Instead of being calmed down, Chrom raised an eyebrow at this "Uh...How is that knowledge in any way useful?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Old Hubba stated with. "Well... I mean... Perhaps in matters of diplomacy? Or dinner conversation...? *Ahem* Never mind. Be sure not to forget that fact."

Chrom tilted his head. "Deal with them as I would real people, eh?" It was probably going to happen anyway, regardless if he was told.

Being formal, Old Hubba bowed for a second. "Exactly. I'm really sorry for asking you to do this, but I'm counting on you." And after that second of formality, the old man went back to his ways "… But, Huzzah! Ho ho, you've made this tired and bent but still attractive old man very happy… Oh, and there's no big hurry getting back all my figures, by the way. Time here in the Outrealms flows differently than how it does in your realm. You can cross back and forth from here to your world as it suits you."

Old Hubba started to walk back to his castle. Chrom figured this was the end of the discussion, so he and the rest of Shepherds started packing their things to go get some rest back at home. Just as they were about to finally march, Old Hubba tapped on Chrom's shoulder, getting his attention to present something to him. "Oh! Heh, yes, I almost forgot… As a token of my gratitude, I'll be gifting you with two of my Amiibo. "Hero-King Marth" and "Katarina, the Atoning Strategist". You all seemed to work well together. I'll entrust them to your tactician. I hope they'll be of great help to you!"

Slowly, Chrom reached out his hand, and with delicate handling he carefully and gladly took the two Amiibo in his hands. Two of history's greatest heroes in his care. He thanked Hubba one last time, and that's when they finally started marching back to the Outrealm gate.

During the walk back, Chrom's eye spotted Robin up in the front, he went up to him to tell him something he had in mind. "Ho there, Robin... Looks like we got two new members for you to interview."

* * *

On the way to his office, Robin was being pestered by a fangirl and fanboy. Both of which were holding on to him, being dragged on the floor. "How many times must I say it? No, you cannot be there when I'm with Marth and Katarina."

"C'mon! What if we just watch you guys? No wait… One quick question, and then we'll leave. How's that? Please?!" Owain and Cynthia pleaded, with all their fiber.

Struggling, Robin manage to squeeze out his thoughts. "I've got a better idea... Let go of my coat, so I can properly walk… And, tomorrow, maybe you'll get a chance to bother the two heroes… How's that?"

The two future kids turned their heads towards each other, and already had their answer. "But we want to talk to them now! We can't wait!"

Following behind, Chrom had a huge smile on his face. The sight before him was amusing. It was hard to hold in his laughter. Of course, it would have to stop eventually, so he stepped in to help out his friend. "Ok, I think that's enough. Stop bothering Robin, now... He has work to do, and Naga knows he does way too much of it… Not to mention, it's getting dark out, you two like everyone else need rest, for the battles that lie ahead…" Eying his kid and nephew, they both didn't seem to want to budge.

"And, might I remind you, I don't think I need to inform Frederick of an earlier stunt you pulled involving all of our equipment… do I?" Robin added on, while holding his chin and smirking. After hearing that, the two let go of Robin.

"Good night, father." Cynthia hugged Chrom, before heading off.

"Good night, Uncle Chrom." Owain followed the same actions as Cynthia.

Now, it was Robin's turn to smile. "Man, if I ever get a family of my own, hopefully it's not as weird as yours, my friend."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, if it's your family, it won't be weird… It'll be weirder."

The two men laughed out loud.

After a good moment, Chrom found his composure. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your work now." He began to walk off.

Surprised at this statement, Robin called out. "Wait, you're not going to help me with these guys?"

Chrom waved his hand down, "Perhaps in a little bit… I don't think I can be next to Marth at this moment, he's a bit overwhelming."

Robin frowned at this half-baked response. "Gee, and I'm obviously going to be much more calm, when I'm talking to him."

"I knew you'd understand." Chrom gave a cheeky smile.

Before Chrom could completely walk out, Robin saw a problem and wanted to confirm something. He grabbed Chrom by the shoulder. "Hold one moment, Chrom. We have a little issue here, regarding these people I'm about to be in the same room with."

"Other than possibly fainting in front of them, I don't see anything else wrong."

Robin wanted to laugh, but now was not an appropriate time. "Do you not understand the situation? They are heroes of OLD... And we have brought them, to OUR realm... A realm that, might I remind you, is approximately 2,000 years after their time."

Finally seeing what was wrong, Chrom's smile was replaced with a more strict face. "OK, I see your point... That could really cause trouble."

"You think! I mean… What's my limit, do I reveal the truth? What am I suppose to say to them?"

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Chrom appealed. "No need to get your smallclothes in a twist. Let me think…" Pacing back and forth, Chrom thought up of something. "Hey, remember how well we took the idea, of my daughter Lucina and her friends hailing from the future, and coming into our time… Well, what if we just lay it out there, that they're in the future. I'm sure they'll understand."

Robin held his chin and wondered. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure they won't break or anything?... Wait, does that mean I should tell them, that they're just…" Robin hesitated before saying "Amiibo… Replicas?" He questioned with worry.

"Stop at the future part… Who knows what could happen if we told them they weren't really who they are… Besides… We should treat them as if they're real. Sure they're just replicas, but I like to think there's a little bit of the real person within them… Even then, when you look at them and talk with them, it's hard not to see them like anyone else… And hey, if something does go wrong, I'm sure Old Hubba will handle them."

At this point, Robin was delaying the inevitable, he was going to talk with them. "Alight, I think I've waited a while enough. I'm going to talk with them… Just, one thing… When I get to the part, about where they are, I might need some backup."

* * *

For the longest time, Robin was sitting at his desk, just eyeing the two figures in front of him. Heroes such as these, in their care. He felt unworthy, even more than he usually felt. Next to the war of Valm, this was the most nervous Robin has ever been. To be in the presence of such legends. What would he say to these heroes? How would they respond?... Only one way to find out. He carefully picked the two figures up, as he didn't want to accidentally hurt it. He then placed it in two chair across from him. Robin took one deep breath, he was ready. "It's time to summon… Hear me, I summon thee, Marth, the Hero-King! And Katarina, the Atoning Strategist! Come forth!

A swirl of light started going around the figures. The small light started to increase in size, to human size. As the light grew, started to get misty quickly, but then it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Soon out of it came Marth and Katarina.

Even sitting down in basic chairs, Marth and Katarina showed elegance. The two heroes eyes slowly opened. They both eyed Robin up and down, before smiling.

Marth was the first to speak up. "Greetings, if I remember, you're this group's tactician, yes? Pleased to have met you. I have heard the old one's request to accompany you. I hope Katarina and I can be of service to you." Marth saw that, Robin looked really nervous, was it perhaps the fact that he was of royal blood? "Oh, uh… Is something wrong?" He asked, while rubbing the back of his head.

Robin decided it was best, just to speak his mind. "No, forgive me… I'm just… It's just… You're the Hero-King. To be in your presence Sire, it's an honor…" He then turned to 2nd hero in the room. "It's an honor to be in your presence as well, milady. Being a tactician myself, I've had to study different battle tactics and techniques. I look up to you Katarina."

Hearing those words, Katarina tensed up. "Please… I'm an amateur tactician, who's still in training."

Marth with an embarrassed look, pulled on his collar for a second, as if it was getting too warm. "I have been hearing some calling me the Hero-King, but perhaps you should soften your expectations... I'm just a man who was inspired to fight by the best of comrades… Anyway, it would seem you have definitely heard of me…" Talking to the man in front of him, Marth suddenly felt a surge of nostalgia. "Strange, but it does feel as though you and I have met somewhere before… You remind me of a dear friend I had. A friend who served as my royal guard. As a lifelong guardian." Marth then nudged Katarina. "Am I the only one?… Doesn't he remind you of Kris too, Katarina?"

Confused by the question at first, she decided to stare deeply into Robin. After a moment she saw it too, and because of this discovery she started fidgeting. "Now that you mention it… I- I suppose he does."

Robin looked at himself for second, before responding. "Heh. Well, I'm glad I can make it feel just a little bit like home to you… But, to be compared to one of your comrades, I'm honored… I however, now feel embarrassed." Robin blushed, while holding the back of his head.

Marth suddenly realized, he was missing some info. "What was your name again?" Marth thought back to when they first talked, and then it clicked."... Ah, Robin, correct? A pleasure."

Thinking about what Robin said about her earlier, Katarina formed a question in her head. She tapped Marth's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Marth's warm expression shifted into a more serious one all of sudden. This made Robin even more nervous, than he already was. Holding his hands together, Marth put his thoughts out. "Robin, may we ask you one more question? As the tactician, you must take a wider view and direct your comrades accordingly. It's your duty to consider what's best for all. But what if in a difficult battle, you had to choose between a narrow victory or saving a fallen comrade? Would you put victory for all above the life of one?" Marth asked with curiosity and concern. He wanted to see, what kind of tactician he would be working with. Katarina was also intrigued with the tactician.

Robin searched deep through his mind, thinking of all the battles he's been through. He shifted in seat a bit and sighed. "Sometimes… The hardest decisions require the greatest of wills and sacrifice… But, even then… If I have to go out of my way to learn and be lost in my thoughts. If I take time away from me, and most likely shave a few years off my life. I don't care… There's always another option, which is why I say, I'll find a way to keep everyone alive... We don't trade lives out there." Robin clenched his fists.

Marth nodded his head in agreement. "I see. You are a kind man. I would like to think we are similar. My own advisor, Jagen, would often caution me against yielding to sentiment. I know he was right, but it never felt proper to leave soldiers behind. I do not want to pay for my victories with the lives of subjects and friends… Although, if you had said the opposite answer, I would not hold you against it… One who can do what must be done without being blinded by sentiment. Some might call it, cold judgement, but not I… But hey, you're not that type of person. It feels nice to be alongside someone who shares my belief... Would you tell me more about yourself, Robin? As comrades-in-arms, I would know all I can of you and your plight…"

The talking went on for a while. They were really taking a liking to each other. Robin and Marth had learned they had similar ideologies. And Katarina actually felt comfortable. Enjoying each other's company they rambled on, so much so, they lost track of the time. At one point, Robin noticed the time, and decided it was a good time to wrap up the discussion.

Marth got up from where he was sitting, and gave Robin a warm handshake. "Thank you, Robin. We've only just met, but I already feel a special bond between us. When your warring is done, you must let me take you to visit my home. I'm certain my knights and comrades would take to you as well."

Hearing those words, Robin remembered something important about the situation. He felt sad. He thought to himself, "That won't happen, will it? You guys give only a fleeting identity to the soul… If only you knew the truth, Marth."

* * *

The timing couldn't have been better. As soon as Marth and Robin were done shaking hands, the door opened, with Chrom entering the scene

Upon entering, Chrom bowed respectfully to the Hero King. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but I thought it was time I make myself known and that we have a nice chat."

Receiving the bow, Marth remembered something and decided to address it to Chrom now. "If I remember correctly, you mentioned being royalty as well, correct?"

"More or less." Chrom confirmed. "I'm part of the Halidom of Ylisse."

Hearing this, Marth decided to bow in return, and in turn earning a red faced Chrom. Upon standing back up however, Marth had a questioned look on his face. "Forgive me. I've sadly not heard of the Halidom of Ylisse… Perhaps one day, we can form a partnership between our respective kingdoms."

Chrom whispered under his breath. "Oh, our kingdoms are closer than you think." He then went back to speaking with Marth. "Someday indeed…. But at the moment, we just need to... inform you about something."

"What is it you wish to inform me about?"

Tensing up for a moment, Chrom nudged Robin. "Go ahead Robin, tell him."

"Um, what?... No, no, Milord. I believe it's in your power that you tell him." Robin urgently said.

"But, as your leader. I order you to tell him."

"That's the reason it should be you, if it's so important it needs to from you."

Soon, Chrom and Robin began to bicker back and forth. Marth and Katarina raised an eyebrow and stared at the two duo questionably.

Having had enough and seeing no point in prolonging the childish argument, Robin decided it was going to be him. "Put simply… Well, the concept isn't really simple at all, see… Um… You guys… you have travelled about 2,000 of years into your future."

Katarina's jaw dropped. "Come again?"

"What?... Th-Thousands of years into the future?!... You're joking, please tell me, you're joking? Heh… heh..." Marth nervously responded.

Crossing his arms, Robin replied. "I'm all for joking, but I know when to stop… Anyway. One of our own, Lucina, she's from an even farther future. More than 10 years hence… See in her time, history takes a dark and destructive turn… The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. Apparently, his roar is a death knell for men, a scream that silences all hope… Death everywhere. We're all dead in her time."

Marth was utterly baffled and scared at this claim. He looked back and forth between the two men hoping for a sign that they were teasing him. But all he saw was, serious yet sympathetic looks on their faces. Either they were really good actors, or they were telling the truth. And judging from what he knows from these two so far, they weren't lying. But he still had his doubts. "That future that Lucina comes from, it does sound like a nightmare… But... I-I'm still not sure if I truly believe the whole time travel thing, it makes little sense. Never have I heard of such a concept in the books I've read... You've got to at least have some proof, right?"

"If you insist… Follow me, let me show you something." He gestured them towards the door.

With hesitation, Marth and Katarina proceeded to follow along. Robin as well, but not before grabbing a couple things before heading out. Tagging behind, they were going down the hall of a castle, at the moment there was nothing to be said. Chrom broke the silence, "This is the castle of Ylisse."

Taking a look around their surroundings, Marth and Katarina were in awe. They weren't sure if anything could still blow their minds, but this castle was impressive. Despite being a bit overwhelming, it had a very welcoming feel to it. Not to mention it's architecture, it was elegant yet simple and not too overbearing. The architecture in fact reminded them of their home castle in Altea, in fact it made the two feel at home. Their eyes wandered quite a bit, but they also managed to keep their eyes on Chrom. Soon they walked through a gate, into what appeared to be a cemetery.

Being in this cemetery made Marth feel a little uncomfortable, and he had an aching feeling on what was to come, but he decided to ask. "I-I fear the significance of bringing us here eludes me."

"Don't worry, we're just about where I want us to be" Chrom answered, keeping his eyes forward. And soon enough, they found themselves at two massive shrine-like graves surrounded by a tad smaller graves. "Marth. Katarina. Take a good look at each grave."

Facing the inevitable, Marth stared at each grave with shock in his eyes. On each grave, he saw the names of a majority of his companions, friends and family. And with the two larger ones in the center he saw Cadea's name and his name on them. There was also a bunch of offerings and such. Not only did the names shock him, but the dates as well. The dates didn't lie, it proved they travelled thousands of years into the future. Somewhere deep down, Marth was hoping that it wasn't the case, but then he would feel in denial.

Robin knew that look on the Hero King's face."I know you don't want to believe it… So, allow me to present you with even more proof. Take a look at these records, and a map of Ylisse." Robin said.

With shaking hands Marth grabbed the records. And Katarina took a hold of the map. As he scanned the records, he saw what they wanted him to see. Records of the War of Shadows, War of Heroes, his marriage to Caeda, and the combing of the kingdoms of Archanea, Talys, and Pyrathi into the Halidom of Ylisse. Marth had the face of gibbering mess trying to get a hold of themselves. Katarina taking in the map, had the exact same expression.

"I-I don't know what to say or what to feel." Marth stammered, while putting a hand to his head.

"Let me just present one more thing that will convince you." Chrom said this while pulling out his sword.

Slowly taking his eyes off the records and shifting them towards the blade, even though the sword's appearance was slightly altered, he knew it was Falchion. And now Marth's mind officially felt broken. But he needed to stay focused and calm. Even if he told that to himself, he was still scared.

"Welcome to present day Altea. Now renamed Ylisse. And if I'm able to wield the Falchion, do you know what that means?" Chrom had one eyebrow raised.

Marth pondered for a moment, until the realization came crashing into his head. His heart skipped a beat. With a shaking finger, sweat on his forehead, and a nervous look, he looked at Chrom. "You're my… D-Descendant?!

"Ding ding ding! Give this man an award." Robin interjected.

Katarina frowned at this. "I thought you said, you knew when to stop joking."

At that very moment, Marth looked as if, he was about to get sick and pass out. "G-Give me a moment to breath." Katarina immediately ran to his side. After a minute or two, he managed to hold it in and pull through. "Alright… I believe you now, I can try to deny it all I want, but the truth stands before me. I'm sorry that I've been stubborn… However, now it has me thinking… Well, all this time travel business, had me worried… Wouldn't something drastically alter time, like having Chrom not born, because I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

Good thing Robin was a fast thinker, because he quickly thought up of an explanation. "Oh, don't worry about that. What I know is, your time basically just became its own alternate reality. The original timeline still exists here and is not able to alter anything here, so don't worry."

"Ok, I think I got it." Even though Marth said this, he was still a bit confused, but decided not to push the matter, and plus he was tired.

Seeing the look on Marth and Katarina's face made Chrom and Robin really guilty. Robin spoke up. "We're really sorry, but we didn't know how else to prove it… Then again, it's our fault. We should've given you guys some time, maybe give it in little increments, and overall should've prepared you guys for it, instead of just springing it on you like that… Sorry."

Mustering up a smile, Marth responded. "No no, it's alright. We forgive you… Even if you had prepared us, I think the result would've been very similar. Regardless, at least we found out now instead of finding out later… I'm just a little sad… Does this mean… We're stuck here, and we'll never be able to back home and see our loved ones?"

Hearing those words, Chrom and Robin tensed up for a moment. And then these words popped out of Chrom. "Don't worry, you're here now to help us with a war. But, we can send you home, whenever needed."

Robin grabbed Chrom by the arm. "Uh, excuse us for a second." Turning around, Robin whispered into Chrom's ear. "How exactly do you intend to send them "home", when they're Amiibo?"

With a quick reply, Chrom whispered back. "Old Hubba, duh." The two of them turned back around to Marth and Katarina. "Sorry about that… So, yeah we are able to send you home… Would you like to now? Because like I said when you asked to join us, you don't need to partake in what we're dealing with."

Marth and Katarina looked at each other, and then back at Chrom and Robin. Taking a breath, Marth let his thought out. "Now, hold on… Yes, I want to go home. But, I'm seeing this war through. I said that Katarina and I would help you, and we will. Ending death and chaos is far more important than my simple desire to go home… We're in this together." Marth extended his hand forward to Chrom.

Staring at his hand for a moment, Chrom managed to build up the confidence to actually shake his hands. "Thank you, Marth… Even after dumping so much information on the two of you, you decide to stay and help… After all this, I want to make it up to you guys. See I have plenty of room in my caste and since you'll be staying with us for a bit, you'll be staying in our castle… Also, there is no backing out of this, I insist."

"Trust me, you're not getting out of this. When I started working for Chrom, I told him, that staying with the rest of the Shepherds was fine. But he practically forced an extra room in the castle upon me… I'd say just take it." Robin commented.

A little startled by that statement, Marth replied. "If that's the case… I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to be a little spoiled. It's human nature, after all… Very well, we humbly accept your offer."

* * *

After Katarina was settled in. Marth was being led by Sir Frederick to the room he would be staying in.

Frederick stopped at a door, and proceeded to open it. "This is your room, sire" He bowed in front of Marth, welcoming him into his new room.

Giving a head nod, Marth took a step in, his eyes took a gander at the room in front of him. He was in a lost for words, how neatly prepared everything was, a nice comfortable looking bed, a desk, even a bathroom, and not to mention a few other things. Honestly, he felt a bit spoiled being given all this, he would've been contempt with something less expensive looking, but instead he had this. Thinking to himself that these people were far too generous.

Turning back to Frederick, Marth was scratching his head and looking down on the floor. "I'm overwhelmed. Sleeping in the Shepherds camp, would've honestly been more comfortable. But, here you are letting me sleep in your lords castle… I don't know how else to thank you."

Frederick waved his hand, "Nonsense, you're definitely welcome. You're our guest. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. I will assist in any way imaginable".

Marth was sweating a bit of embarrassment. "You're… too kind." Soon his eyes wandered to a piece of trash on the floor. He moved towards it, in order to clean it.

Frederick saw what he was about to do, and immediately stepped in front of him, halting him. "Pardon me, King Marth. Allow me to clean that up."

Marth was taken a step back from this. "Oh! Very well. ...Actually, it's no problem, I can do it."

Continuing just to pick up the trash, Frederick mentioned. "Oh, I don't mind. This is the sort of work I handle, milord."

Marth raised an eyebrow at this, "Are you sure? I don't want to get used to having others do work for me."

Frederick understood what Marth was getting at, but he also was curious. "I see. But did your former retainers not handle these sorts of things?" He asked.

"Why would you assume that?"

Like a virus being passed on, it was Frederick's turn to be confused. Back where he was trained, he was told to always do the best at everything for the one he served. "Pardon me if I have offended you, but is that not what retainers are for? Surely you were surrounded by capable and trustworthy ones?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Marth quickly said. He couldn't ask for anyone better. "But they were talented knights, not mere servants. Jagen, my guardian… Abel, with his steady hand… and Cain-what a temper on him. I owe a great deal to all of them."

Frederick almost dropped the piece of trash, he was in awe. "D-Do you speak of the Bull and the Panther? Those names are legend in this time! To think I never connected them to you... As a retainer myself, I was raised on stories of their craft and service."

Marth thought back to his days with his knights. "That is comforting to hear. They are all deserving of such honor." He sighed, he was relieved and glad to see that his friends became legends as well. Then he remembered the man in front of him, and looking at him, he felt comforted. "You, Frederick, are just as talented and dependable as they. And your relationship with Lord Chrom is a model of harmony and respect." He commented.

It's been a while since Frederick felt embarrassed, but he did. "Milord… I'm honored. Truly, such praise coming from you... Your kind heart knows no limit. The Bull and the Panther are lucky to have you."

Looking a little somber, Marth sighed. "I admit I'm a bit jealous that you and Chrom are united here…"

After hearing this, Frederick immediately remembered, that he was only talking to a replica of Marth, and not the actual person. He felt bad for the Amiibo. He shrugged it off, and decided to be nice and treat him as if he was the real deal, which in some cases he sort of was. "... Milord, in the absence of your retainers, perhaps you would allow me to serve. My first duty is still to Chrom, of course, but maybe I could be of some help."

This act of kindness made Marth grateful and happy. "Thank you, Frederick. I would be foolish to turn down such an offer… Mind you, I don't require anyone to hold my hand. But I am pleased to know I can rely on your strength and courage."

Standing up straight, Frederick put a fist to his chest and slightly bowed. "Of course, milord. My arm is yours!"

Still embarrassed by this act earlier on the battlefield, Marth didn't think this was right, so he decided to put a little extra out there. "There is one condition, however. You must allow me to do something in return. Perhaps I could help with your work, or fight by your side on the battlefield... Not as your master, but as a friend walking the same path."

This was very unexpected to hear, but at the same time it was very comforting. "Thank you, milord! As you said earlier, I would be foolish to turn down such an offer. You can count on my support going forward. As a friend, Milord. I mean.. Marth… May I call you Marth?"

"Of course! Say that name away!" Marth chuckled.

* * *

Sleep was apparently not an option. The whole situation was still jarring to Marth. He didn't show it, but deep down, he was scared and confused. Sure, he's been away from home before, but never to this extent. A completely different time and realm, sounds bizarre when you think about it, but it was the truth. Thoughts prevented him from resting. Eventually, Marth decided sleep wasn't going to immediately happen. Perhaps a walk will calm the nerves, that has always seemed to work for him. Stepping outside his room, Marth decided to walk around the halls.

Walking down the halls, Marth found that the castle had almost one to one the same layout as his home castle. It would seem that even though the style has been slightly altered, everything else about the castle remained relatively intact. If that was the case perhaps he could find one of his favorite spots. The garden.

Coming back from the garden, Lucina felt refreshed, perhaps now she could get a decent sleep tonight. As she was walking back to her room, she saw Marth wondering about. She suddenly felt tense, she really did want to talk to him, but also didn't want to feel like she was intruding. Perhaps an excuse to talk would work. Images of the last battle in the Outrealms popped in her head. Putting on a calm yet happy face she approached Marth. "H-Hello Lord Marth!" She waved.

Marth stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice, he too smiled. "Why, hello Lucina! What has you up?"

"Just needed to clear my head, outside in the garden."

"Ah, you as well? Yeah, this whole situation has had me up. So, I too am going to the gardens to clear my head… Anything you need, before I head off?"

Lucina scratched her head, and turned her head towards the wall. "Well, after we fought together… I just wanted to… Thank you… Thank you for your reinforcements, Lord Marth. Just what I'd expect from the Hero-King." She then turned back to Marth and bowed. "It is an honor to share your battlefield."

Getting red in the face, Marth put his hands up. "Please, Lucina. I did nothing to warrant such praise."

Shaking her head, Lucina clenched her fist, and her face lit up. "You showed up when I needed you most. It was just as the legends say! Rescuing your allies and driving back your foes in one fell swoop! Beloved not only by his comrades, but known to charm his enemies as well."

"I assure you, those stories are greatly exaggerated."

Lucina refused to believe that was true. "That cannot be! I grew up believing in these tales. Hero-King Marth was the hope for all who lived in my world…" As she said that, she thought back to her world, and the way she acted. Looking at Marth now, she felt the need to tell him what she did. "That's why I... I took your name and fought to spread that hope."

Marth eyed her up and down, and whispered to himself, "That would explain why you dress very similar to me." He then looked down and continued talking to Lucina. "But you must realize not everything is as the legends say."

Thinking of the stories she heard, and talking with Marth here, Lucina admitted, "Well, I guess you are a bit different from what I imagined. It's said you slew a dragon, so I pictured you as a relentless warrior… But in reality you're calm and kind, and you care for your friends. And you just... I mean…" She let it out. "You're amazing! That's what I'm trying to say!"

With Lucian praising him so much, Marth found it difficult to keep his composure. "When you put it that way… it makes me very uncomfortable."

"And so humble, too!" She added on.

"If you say so." He sighed. Then her earlier mention of taking his name came back. "If I may change the subject, why did you use my name? You would make a fine leader in your own right. I'm sure people would have rallied behind you on your own merits."

Back to the topic of her future, Lucina wasn't as cheerful, but of course she couldn't just drop it and forget about it. "I needed a strong symbol of hope. The Fell Dragon seized control of my world and plunged it into despair. Your name was the only one capable of raising spirits and support. As I said, Lord Marth... your legend is hope itself."

After hearing what Lucinda said, and thinking back to what Robin said about her future world, Marth felt so sorry for her, and wished that there was something he could do. But, he knew there wasn't much he could do at this moment. "I see... Lucina, you've been through some truly difficult battles."

Lucina held her arm, with an uneasy face on. "I have... And I think, above all others, the person who benefited from your name... Well, I think it was me. Calling myself Marth gave me the courage of the true Hero-King… I'm sorry. I've felt the need to apologize since we first met. Even if it was to save my future, using your name was… selfish."

Marth shook his head in response and smiled. "No apology necessary. If it was that useful, I'm more than glad. Besides, I am certain your deeds were worthy of my name."

Lucina felt so relieved and happy, she held her hands together. "Thank you, Marth. You have always been a great source of strength. Even now."

"But looking at you here, it seems you never needed my name to begin with. Judging from your strength, you will one day give rise to your own legend."

"I... I don't…" She stammered.

Marth looked towards the outside. "I must do my best as well, so I too can become the Hero-King you aspire to be. There is no telling what awaits me after this. I must be ready for anything."

On the inside, Lucina's heart dropped. Because she remembered he was only an Amiibo, and not the original. She felt bad, but would continue to treat him as the real deal. "Since I have been given the honor of fighting alongside you... I will give everything I have to bring my skill closer to yours. Even if just a little."

* * *

The garden area was very spiritual, and as such always helped Marth reach peace. And to his delight, he found the gardens. One smell, and he already felt all his stress melt away. Taking a look around, it aged gorgeously, and in fact has grown even more so. Variety of different flowers and plants from different regions, a crystal clean pond, and it was all neatly arranged. However something really caught his eye. A Naga shrine in the middle of it all. "I see these people still worship Naga." Not that it bothered him, in fact he was glad they had a shrine to Naga. Perhaps, they wouldn't mind if he prayed to it. Of course not. Marth decided to walk up to it. As he did so, he found himself a little guest behind it. Sitting on the ground looked to be a very familiar figure. Tiki.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Now the change I made. Instead of using the phrase, Einherjar, I used the Amiibo instead. Why did I do this? It's an inside joke between my brother and I. We make fun of the fact that the Einherjar in-game, don't have any voices, have random different art, and don't have their own models. While the Amiibo characters in Fates which are a similar concept , Marth and Ike, they behave like an actual unit, voices, unique models, ext. That's why I did it, it's just a little thing.


End file.
